This invention relates to outdoor lighting and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating outdoor lamp holder.
Gas, e.g., high pressure sodium, halide, or mercury lamps are commonly used for outdoor lighting. The ballast transformers used to generate the voltage and current required to operate such gas lamps create substantial heat. Conventional outdoor lamp holders are designed with a large ballast chamber to keep the lamp holder cool. The heat is dissipated by the convection currents that circulate in the large volume of air in the chamber.